Lo siento, pero te amo
by Ina Black
Summary: Un amor que empieza con una extorsión, una extorsión que termina en un beso, ¿qué más podría pasar? El amor, puede llegar a ser muy doloroso…
1. Chapter 1

**Lo siento, pero te amo….**

_Un amor que empieza con una extorsión, una extorsión que termina en un beso, ¿qué más podría pasar? El amor, puede llegar a ser muy doloroso…_

**Capítulo No.1**

Como todo empezó…

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en la vida como ahora, que irónico, siendo él un hombre tan fuerte, tan seguro de si mismo, y ahora todo su imperio de grandeza se desmoronaba convirtiéndose en simples granos de arena, y no podía hacer nada, salvo quedarse ahí, observándola desde cierta distancia, era un completo inútil…pero, la verdad es que era lo único que podía hacer…esperar…

Y esperar…llevaba varias noches sin dormir, consumiéndose en su más profundo dolor, tratando de consolarse así mismo al decirse cada vez que veía su pálido rostro sobre la almohada "No pierdas las esperanzas" y deseaba con todo su ser conservarlas, pero cada día era un desafío para ella. ¿Hacía cuantos días que no veía sus ojos verdes brillar al resplandor de la luz del sol? Su piel había perdido su tez dorada, ahora se camuflaba con las sabanas blancas que cubría su cuerpo, y de sus mejillas desapareció aquel sonrojo tan coqueto en ella, su melena castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombres era lo sobresaliente en ella, pero también había perdido su brillo por falta de cuidados…era demasiado doloroso para él verla así postrada en esa cama, cuanto extrañaba a la mujer alegre y llena de vida que conocía. Tomó su mano y sintió el frío en ella al dar contra el calor de su piel, apretó con delicadeza su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla haciendo que esta se empapara con sus lágrimas.

Había llorado la primera noche que pasó con ella en el hospital, pero se prometió no hacerlo más para ser fuerte, por ella y por él también. Así que se dijo que esa noche no importaba, pues su corazón se encontraba suprimido por tanto dolor, tristeza y melancolía que era imposible sobrevivir con ello adentro, y aunque el llorar no lo ayudara a desaparecer todas esas sensaciones de sufrimiento al menos lo ayudaría a desahogarse un poco, por eso lloró en silencio, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, en aquel dolor que le impedía respirar, y tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien, que ella se levantaría de la cama brindándole esa suave sonrisa tan peculiar en ella, volverían con su vida de antes, solo deseaba que fuera así, pero nada pasaba, los días seguían pasando y nada sucedía, la esperanza se esfumaba de sus manos, mientras él intentaba aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas…

La luz que chocaba contra la ventana lo despertó, y sintió que la espalda le dolía por la posición en que había dormido; sentado en la silla y la mitad de su cuerpo recostado en la cama, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento soltó su mano durante toda la noche, se enderezó y aún sin soltarle la mano le besó en la frente.

-Buenos días amor-le dijo en un susurro.

Creyó ver que sus finos labios formaban una mueca que podría llamarse sonrisa, pero solo fue su imaginación, incluso había creído que ella apretó su mano durante la noche, pero lo deseaba tanto que su imaginación le jugaba trucos sucios, no podía aprovecharse de su debilidad, era injusto e inhumano.

Abrió las cortinas para que la luz terminase de entrar por completo en la habitación, y pudo comprobar tras la ventana que ya había llegado la primavera, pues el árbol de cerezo que estaba justo en frente del hospital había comenzado a florecer. Cuanto deseaba que ella lo viera, le gustan tantos los cerezos, que incluso su nombre significa "cerezo".

Fue hacía el baño para lavarse el rostro, se miró en el espejo, no podía reconocer quien estaba frente suyo, sus ojos ámbares hinchados de tanto llorar, y debajo de ellos una gran sombra negra, se dio cuenta que necesitaba afeitarse pues ya su barbilla era rústica al tacto, se secó con una toalla, la cual dejó caer al escuchar una voz en la habitación.

-Shaoran…

Abrió la puerta del baño y al salir comprobó la calidez que sintió en su corazón al escuchar esa voz que reconocería a distancia. Había susurrado su nombre entre sueños, eso significaba que seguía pensado en él. De inmediato se acercó y acarició su rostro.

-Sakura…estoy aquí, estoy contigo-le dijo-despierta amor…por favor…no te das cuenta que te necesito-le apartó de su frente algunos mechones para luego besarla.

-Shaoran…-volvió decir en un débil susurro, no entendía por que, pero le pesaba abrir los ojos, era como si sus pestañas fueran de plomos, quería abrilos, sabía que él estaba ahí, cuidándola, y deseaba verlo, tener por lo menos una última imagen de su rostro para llevársela consigo, y así recordarlo siempre.

Hizo un esfuerzo, reunió toda su fuerza, y aunque no era suficiente lo intentó…el amor puede hacer grandes cosas…

La luz entró en sus pupilas como rayo, haciéndole más difícil ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, pues estuvo mucho tiempo en la total penumbra. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, tratando de identificar cada objeto, pero lo que buscaba estaba frente suyo, su sonrisa se borró con la misma rapidez que apareció. No podía ser así, no podía…

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-preguntó con la garganta seca, mientras intentaba enderezarse.

-No te esfuerces tanto-le dijo al intentar detenerla para que se recostara nuevamente, pero ella movió sus hombros indicando rechazo.

-¿Para qué viniste?

-¿Pensabas ocultármelo siempre?-preguntó con un leve son de enojo, porque ella le había mentido.

-¿Piensas reclamarme ahora? Solo quiero que te vayas, vete de aquí, ¡vete!-le gritaba al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas empezaron a empapar sus mejillas.

-Sakura, yo…-intentó tocarla, pero ella lo rechazó otra vez.

-No quiero que estés aquí, ¡VETE!-gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-no te necesito, largo, no quiero volver a verte.

-No me iré, no te dejaré sola, y mucho menos en este momento… ¿no te das cuenta que con lo que dices me haces daño?-sus ojos amenazaban con llanto, pero no lloraría frente a ella.

-Y seré aún peor sino te vas, ¡no quiero tu lastima! Mírame bien y dime que ves, a una enferma, ¿eso te hace gracia, verme aquí postrada en una cama sin poder hacer nada?

-¡Calla!-le pidió Shaoran-¿No entiendes que quiero estar contigo?

-No quiero que estés conmigo por compasión, así que vete, vete, LARGATE, VETE-empezó a gritar haciendo que unas enfermeras entraran acompañadas de una mujer mayor.-Mamá, dile que se vaya, no quiero verlo-dijo al aceptar el abrazo de su madre.

-Shaoran, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas-le aconsejó.

-Pero…-no podía dejarse vencer-Sakura, escúchame yo….

-Vete, no necesito de tu lastima…mamá…

Resignado salió a pasos lentos de la habitación y se encontró en el umbral de la puerta a aquel sujeto, el cual no le agradaba mucho ver, se apoyó del umbral de la puerta para no caerse, su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil, no sentía fuerzas en las piernas. El sujeto de cabello gris lo tomó del brazo para que este se apoyara en él.

-Escuché todo-le dijo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a salir hasta el corredor-y sabes que eso no es lo que ella quiera, Sakura te necesita-él no respondía nada de lo que su interlocutor le decía.-ella estará aquí, ven a verla hasta que lo único que ella pueda hacer sea aceptarte.

-Yue tu….-intentó decir algo, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Todo fue un malentendido, ella simplemente lo hizo porque no quería decirte la verdad, sabes bien que tú eres la única persona que ha amado, y tú eres él único que la puede ayudar, pero…por ahora lo mejor es que te vayas.

Shaoran se soltó de él, dejando que este entrara en la habitación. Nuevamente sintió como si el mundo se posara en sus hombros y si una navaja le perforara su corazón, lloró, lloró por no poder estar con ella, por no poder hacer nada, porque solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, sin embargo era imposible por más que lo deseara, vivía en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas formando un río en ella, aún sintiéndose impotente golpeó la pared con el puño de su mano con todas sus fuerzas.

-No, no, NOOOO-la golpeó varias veces, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron morados. Se recostó de espaldas en la pared, dejándose caer al suelo y permaneció allí, hasta que el sol desapareció.

Sakura se tapó los oídos con las manos para no oír los golpes contra la pared, no sabía que podía ser más doloroso, si tenerlo cerca o lejos, pero no quería verlo así, tan demacrado como se veía en esos momentos, no quería recordar esa apariencia de él, no era justo para nadie, y menos para él, no quería que su último recuerdo fuera él llorando, no quería verlo así, por eso hizo todo aquel escándalo, por lo menos sonreía al recordar como era antes, cuanto deseaba dar marcha tras, pero era imposible…era imposible…

**Tiempo atrás….**

Un día más había visto salir el sol, cuan agradecida estaba de ello, cada día era un regalo para ella, cada respiro la mayor sensación de estar vivo…había pasado por muchas cosas durante su vida, las cuales la habían convertido en una sobreviviente, se podría decir que no le tenía miedo a nada, que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa, y así era…

-Buenos días-se dijo al mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

Era una mujer joven, a sus 27 años de edad ya tenia su propia organización y era la presidenta, no había llegado hasta ahí con mucha facilidad, recuerda muy bien todas esas noches sin dormir, la lucha constante que tuvo con los bancos para que le solicitaran aquel préstamo que tanto le hacía falta.

-Que rico huele mamá…-le dijo al besarla en la mejilla. Su madre, quien era el ser que más amaba en esta vida, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno a su familia, siempre había sido así, tan dedicada y entregada a los suyos. A pesar de los años era una mujer hermosa, con unos resplandecientes ojos verdes; eso lo había heredado de ella, y una encantadora sonrisa, aunque los años no habían detenido su proceso, para los ojos de muchos seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes.

-Buen día mi pequeña, ¿dormiste bien?-ella asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba un panecillo-¿te vas temprano hoy?

-Si, debo arreglar algunos papeles en la oficina, además tengo que presentarme en las oficinas de MBC, tengo una reunión con la jefa de relaciones públicas-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces, ¿conseguiste la donación?

-No te emociones antes de tiempo mamá….aunque creo que me lo darán-agregó sin poder evitar emocionarse.

-Esa es mi niña.

-¿Qué celebramos hoy?-preguntó su padre, quien se acercó a su esposa para darle los buenos días, y ella le entregó su taza de café-gracias amor… ¿y cómo están las dos mujeres de mi vida?

-Muy bien-respondió ella con mucho ánimo-debo dejarlos, o se me hará tarde. Adiós mamá, adiós papá-dijo despidiéndose de este último con un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate Sakura-le dijo su padre antes de salir por la puerta.

Ese era su nombre, Sakura, su madre le había llamado así porque amaba las flores de cerezo, y sonrió porque al salir a la calle pudo darse cuenta que la primavera había llegado y hermosos árboles de cerezos decoraban las calles de Kyoto, brindándole así un paisaje capaz de cautivarte e iluminar tus ojos de belleza.

Sakura era una mujer llena de gracia, simpática y cariñosa, aunque un tanto terca a veces, había heredado los resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas de su madre, y quizás lo único, pues para muchos era muy parecida a su padre, pero no se puede negar que aún siendo una mujer sencilla era encantadora y bonita.

Se montó en su auto, y se dirigió hasta las oficinas de MBC, una de las empresas más prestigiosa del país, la cual se había ofrecido hacer una gran donación a su organización, la cual llevaba el nombre de "Corazones Unidos" y su objetivo era ayudar a los niños enfermos de cáncer, teniendo o no recursos, esta le ofrecía a los niños ayuda financiera para así poder suministrar los gastos de los medicamentos y hospitales, le brindaba igual apoyo a los padres, para que supieran que no estaban solo en esto. Se sentía orgullosa hasta donde había llegado, no podía pedir nada más, estaba feliz por las cosas que había logrado…pero ahora enfrentaba algunas crisis económica, pues necesitaban construir un edificio para aquellos niños que pasaban por esa enfermad y no tenían un hogar, y de igual manera necesitaba medicamentos, y algunas que otras cosas, la cual, la empresa MBC se había propuesto para hacerlo. El día que recibió la llamada de la jefa

de departamento de relaciones públicas había saltado de alegría, y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la cifra que le habían ofrecido, era más de lo que necesitaba.

Al llegar a las puertas de MBC se alisó un poco los pantalones y arregló la solapa de su chaqueta, después de haber respirado profundo traspasó el umbral y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa-el departamento de relaciones públicas ¿dónde esta?

-En el tercer piso, a mano izquierda-le respondió devolviéndole igual una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias-así se dirigió al ascensor, y antes de que este cerrara la puerta otra persona entró juntó con ella.

-Buen día-saludó cordialmente el hombre que ahora estaba a su lado, ella le sonrió tímidamente.- ¿nerviosa?-le preguntó al ver que ella no dejaba de mover sus manos. De inmediato Sakura dejó de hacer eso, y se preguntó así misma por qué el ascensor duraba tanto en subir.

Miró los números que este marcaba, y al ver que ya había marcado el dos solo faltaría un segundo para que marcara el tres.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó ella al sentir un sacudón y que en un momento a otro la luz del ascensor se apagó y se volvieron a encender.

-¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó al tomarla del brazo en el preciso instante en que el ascensor se sacudió para que así no se cayera. Ella sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca de aquel sujeto, y al hacerlo se soltó.

-Si, gracias…pero…SAQUENME DE AQUÍ…-gritó al golpear la puerta, y hacer el inútil esfuerzo de abrirla.

El sujeto sonrió al ver su reacción y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Le parece una broma esto? Estamos encerrados, y necesito salir de aquí, tengo una importante reunión a las…-miró su reloj-en diez minutos.

-No se preocupe señorita, llamaré para que reporten el daño, y vengan a sacarnos-tomó su celular y habló por unos dos minutos-bien, ya vendrán.

-¿Si? ¿En cuánto tiempo?

-Como en media hora…

-¿QUE?-se sobresaltó, no podía durar tanto tiempo ahí encerrada, y mucho menos con un extraño.

-Es que, el técnico que trabaja aquí aún no ha llegado, y pues su horario de trabajo empieza a las nueve y ahora es que son las ocho, pero no se preocupe él es puntual.

-¿Puntual? ¿Con eso piensa tranquilizarme?, ¡saquéenme de aquí!-volvió a golpear la puerta y él río otra vez., ella lo miró de reojo advirtiéndole que dejara de reírse, y así lo hizo aunque la situación le seguía pareciendo muy divertida.

Se sacó el saco, y se desabotonó tres de los primeros botones de la camisa y se arremangó las mangas, para luego sentarse en el suelo. Ella lo observó detenidamente, no podía negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, y al haberse desasido del saco dio a notar sus anchos hombros, y aquel pecho que dominaba presencia, era alto, ella apenas le llegaba al pecho, y a pesar de haberse sentado no dejaba de sentirse su presencia.

-Es mejor que se siente, así gasta menos energía-le dijo al sonreírle y aquel gesto hizo que sus ojos ámbares brillaran con intensidad. No pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y sentirse hipnotizadas por ellos, así que prefirió hacerle caso.

Desde el primer instante que la vio le había parecido una mujer interesante, se veía más pequeña ahora sentada a su lado, le brindó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y la observó cuidadosamente, no era una mujer demasiado hermosa, pero tenía sus encantos, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención y quería descubrir que era.

-Creo que el verde es mi color favorito-dijo en voz baja y para así mismo.

-¿Cómo dijo?-preguntó Sakura, ella escuchó que el había dicho algo pero no entendió qué, creyó haber oído algo referido a un color, pero estaba tan pendiente en sus asuntos y además estaba hablando por teléfono con quien se suponía tenía la reunión, comunicándole lo que había acontecido.

-Nada-dijo él y siguió observándola, era bonita y encantadora.

-¿Qué mira tanto?-le reprochó pues se sentía incomoda que el no despejara sus ojos de ella.

-A ti-respondió con toda sinceridad, lo cual Sakura lo consideró como un atrevimiento por parte de él.

-Pues preferiría que no lo hiciera.

-Da igual, ya me cansé-ella frunció el ceño, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, quedar encerrada en el ascensor con un idiota como ese, ella prefirió ignorarlo. Y él se divertía con ello.

-¿Vino por algún puesto de trabajo o negocio?-preguntó el sujeto después de unos minutos.

-No es algo que sea de su incumbencia-le dijo, intentando que el notara la acidez con que lo decía para que así volvieran al estado en que estaban antes, en total silencio.

-Es cierto, pero tengo interés en saberlo-ella levantó una ceja incrédula a lo que escuchaba, y a él incluso ese gesto le pareció atractivo-y le aseguro que cuando algo me interesa…-acercó un poco su rostro al de ella, y sin querer Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían-lo consigo-y en ese momento se sintió otra sacudida en el ascensor y el hombre cayó encima de Sakura, pero había apoyado sus manos al suelo, así que pudo evitar haber caído completamente encima de ella, aunque no evitaba tener cierta cercanía.

Sakura se sintió paralizada solo por un momento, por aquel cuerpo que estaba invadiendo su espacio, se lo quitó de encima al empujarlo, ahora sí se había molestado. Se puso de pie, y se arregló la chaqueta, él hizo lo mismo, tomó su saco y portafolios.

Y antes de que abrieran la puerta le pasó una tarjeta personal.

-Te espero en mi oficina, después de que termines con Naoko-le dijo pasándole la tarjeta.

-¿Qué?

La puerta se abrió, y el salió primero, ella leyó el nombre en la tarjeta y se dijo así misma que no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

-Shaoran Li, presidente de MBC…UHHHYY, ¿por qué a mi?-dijo antes de salir.

Precisamente Naoko era el nombre de la jefa del departamento de relaciones públicas, la cual era una mujer joven y simpática, pero para su desgracia la reunión terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Ahora pasaremos por la oficina del presidente para que el firme los papeles que faltan-le comunicó Naoko.

-¿Hace falta que vaya? Es que….

-El señor Li tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, cuando el escuchó sobre "Corazones Unidos" y supo todo lo que ustedes hacen y por los problemas que están pasando no dudó en cooperar, e imaginase, querrá ver a la mujer que ha hecho todo esto una realidad…además es muy atractivo y soltero-dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió una hacer una mueca, respiró profundo y se resignó y siguió a Naoko hasta la oficina del señor Li.

-Buenos días señor Li-dijo Naoko al entrar en la oficina, Sakura lo hizo unos segundos después, pues no quería verlo, tanto así que Naoko tuvo que casi arrastrarla para que entrara.-le presento a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, la fundadora de "Corazones Unidos".

Tímidamente se acercó y le estrechó la mano al mismo tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

-Es un placer conocerla, no sabe cuanto lo deseaba, siéntese por favor-él estaba siendo demasiado amable y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

-Muy bien, aquí están los documentos que falta por firmar señor Li, ¿necesita alguna otra cosa?-preguntó ella antes de irse.

-No, y gracias, buen trabajo Naoko, puede irse-ella se despidió con una reverencia y Sakura la iba a seguir cuando escuchó la voz de Shaoran.

-Dije que Naoko podía irse, no usted…-y como era de esperarse sonrió de tal manera que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba con la presencia de ese hombre.-No tenga miedo, no muerdo, y así que siéntese por favor.-así que lo hizo, se sentó en la silla frente al enorme escritorio.

Por primera vez dejó de mirarlo a él y se concentró en la elegante oficina que la rodeaba, tenía un estilo moderno, pero sofisticado, y la ventana daba a una hermosa vista hacía la torre de Kyoto.

-Sakura-la llamó al verla perdida por un instante-la puedo llamar por su nombre de pila, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah?...eh, si…claro.

-Verá, la cantidad de dinero que le estamos ofreciendo es demasiado-comenzó a decir Shaoran-y sería una pena, si esta no se le otorgara…

-¿Se está arrepintiendo? Porque déjeme decirle que hasta podría demandarlo por incumplimiento de contrato-dijo con voz altiva, con ella no jugarían.

-Aún no he firmado, podría decir que simplemente preferí no hacerlo, porque no me parecía conveniente.

Si antes le repugnaba, ahora lo odiaba, no podía creer que solo por aquel desagradable encuentre daría marcha atrás y no le ofrecería aquel dinero que tanto necesitaba. _"Desgraciado" _pensó ella.

-Así que podríamos hacer esto, la invito a salir este sábado, y hasta que no salgamos no obtendrá mi firma.-dijo con toda la arrogancia existente en él.

-¿Me está sobornando?-su voz comenzaba a subir de nivel.

-No lo tome como un soborno, sino como un negocio más…una cita conmigo a cambio de mi firma.

-¿Cree que me rebajaré a su nivel? Por favor, no se crea tan importante, porque la verdad es que no vale nada-furiosa se levantó de la silla y estaba dispuesta a dejar todo.

-Píenselo, perderá mucho más sino lo hace-le advirtió antes de que ella abriera la puerta, y entonces, ella pensó en todos aquellos que confiaban en ella, en sus niños que tanto la necesitaban, tendría que arriesgarse, sería la peor noche de su vida, pero al menos conseguiría el dinero para solucionar todos esos problemas.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones, y con la cabeza en alto se acercó hasta el escritorio, apoyando sus manos sobre el, y acercó un poco su rostro a de Shaoran.

-Acepto, pero no crea que obtendrá algo más-le advirtió con chispas de enojo saliendo de sus ojos.

-No se preocupe, lo otro lo obtendré porque usted se ofrecerá gratuitamente.-le dijo acercando más su rostro el de ella, pero aquel insulto ella no lo aceptaría y sin importarle nada reunió toda su fuerza para darle una buena bofetada que era lo que a este le hacía falta. Pero sin darse cuenta él la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano, y tomó la otra por precaución.

Aún sosteniéndola Shaoran se puso de pie, y salió detrás del escritorio para que este ya no lo separara de ella, y así con un suave jalón la acercó a su cuerpo, y seguía pensando que se veía tan pequeña a su lado, pero había lago que sobresalía en ella que la hacía ver más fuerte que él, y eso le gustaba.

-El sábado a las siete, en el Saiko-le dijo antes de soltarla.

-¿En el Saiko?-se preguntó, pensaba que por la actitud de él, la invitaría a un lugar más lujoso solo para querer impresionarla, aunque eso no resultaría para ella, y sin embargo ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Sakura, donde servía el ramen más delicioso de Japón.

-¿Qué, no sabe dónde esta?-le preguntó al recostarse de su escritorio y al cruzar los brazos, cosa que a Sakura le pareció demasiado sexy, perturbada con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sacudió su cabeza para ver si volvía en sí.

-Si, lo conozco…

-No falte, ya puede retirarse-le señaló con la mano la puerta, ella se dirigió hacía allá y antes de salir volteó la mirada, él la seguía observando, cada gesto que hacía le parecía fascinante, él hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y le sonrió, aquello la perturbó aún más y salió deprisa del lugar.

Muy poco después que Sakura se marchara, él tomó una pluma y escribió su firma en los papeles que hacía falta.

-Naoko-dijo a través del auricular-puedes pasar a buscar los documentos, y que la transferencia se haga lo más rápido posible a la cuenta de la señorita Kinomoto-y colgó.

&&&&&&

Mientras conducía no pudo sacarse de la mente aquel sujeto, y eso era algo que la enfurecía muchísimo, subió el volumen del radio para ver si sus pensamientos se perdían junto con la música y dejaba de pensar en él. Sin embargo, no dio resultado, sino, todo lo contrario, por todo el camino no hizo otro cosa que pensarlo, no podía creer lo miserable e idiota que era aquel hombre, pero solo sería esa cita y nada más. _¿"Cita"?, _¿había llamado a lo que iban a hacer una "cita"?

-No es una cita, para tener una cita no hay que extorsionar a alguien-decía en voz alta-si, eso es, una extorsión es lo que tendré el sábado en la noche…UHHHHHY…IDIOTA, DESGRACIADO.-dijo casi gritando, y como si el volante tuviera toda la culpa de eso, lo golpeó varias veces.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al estacionamiento de "Corazones Unidos", y al ver aquel nombre incrustado en el letrero que colgaba en la puerta, se dijo así misma que al menos era por ellos que lo hacía, y que valía la pena, cruzaría el mar si fuese necesario.

-¡Sakura! Cuenta, dinos como te fue-la abordó Tomoyo a penas entró por la puerta, su mejor amiga y colega, quien la había ayudado desde el principio que decidió fundar la organización.-Habla por favor, estamos con los nervios a flor de pie.

Tomoyo Daidouji, la había conocido en la primaria, se sentaban una al lado de la otra, y desde entonces han sido mejores amigas, ella la ha apoyado en todo, ha estado en sus alegrías y tristezas, es como una hermana. Su bellaza interior solo hacía relucir la externa, llevaba una larga melena de color negro, y unos ojos amatista hacían perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre, pero solo uno la había conquistado, Eriol Hiragizawa, quien se acercaba ahora a las dos, y tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano, separándola de Sakura.

-Amor deja que hable-dijo Eriol, un hombre alto y guapo, de unos ojos tan profundos como el mar, lo consideraba perfecto para su amiga, pues era un gran hombre, no como otros miserables que conoce, pensó, al venirle Shaoran a la mente. No podía contarle lo sucedido a sus compañeros, los cuales esperaban con ansias que contara todo y con detalles, y no quería decepcionarlo, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar más, lo conseguimos-mintió, todos se emocionaron, la abrazaron para felicitarla, y ella solo sonreía.

Cuando las emociones se hubieron calmados Tomoyo la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta su escritorio.

-Ahora dime que fue lo que pasó-dijo Tomoyo sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo? Pero si ya….

-No sabes mentir Sakurita, te conozco demasiado para tu defecto-la interrumpió-ahora dime.

Sakura contó su desagradable experiencia de aquella mañana, con lujos y detalles, sobresaltando lo idiota y extorsionista que podía ser aquel "señor" Li.

-Que excitante-comentó Tomoyo para la sorpresa de ella.

-¿Excitante? ¿Qué tiene eso de excitante?-exigió saber.

-Píensalo, mira…vives dedica a esto-dijo señalando todo el lugar-y se por todo lo que has luchado por estos chicos, pero dime un momento en que te hayas dedicado un tiempo para ti.

-Eh….fui a la peluquería el domingo-dijo tratando de defenderse, pero Tomoyo la miró fijamente a los ojos como si le estuviera diciendo "piensa más".-está bien, se a lo que te refieres, pero no es verdad que ese mequetrefe hará que dedique más tiempo para mi misma.

-¿Es sexy verdad?-preguntó Tomoyo con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Tomoyo!-le reclamó.

-Eso lo responde todo, y ¿qué usarás esa noche?-quiso saber su amiga.

Sakura la miraba más incrédula, no podía creer que ella estuviera del lado de su enemigo, y que para colmo la estuviera incitando a pensar en él como hombre, cosa que nunca haría.

Después de haber escuchado los innumerables consejos de Tomoyo de cómo debía actuar frente a él, y de cómo vestirse, afirmando que su vestuario es algo "aburrido", se marchó hacía su escritorio, nunca antes había encontrado a su amiga tan irritante como en aquel momento. Minutos después vio como Tomoyo se despedía de Eriol, pues el realmente es abogado, y los había ayudado bastante en tiempo atrás; y le dio un poco de envidia, pues no tenia nadie con quien ser así.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿No estarás considerando los consejo de Tomoyo?-se dijo así misma-NO, nunca…al menos no con él.-eh hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en ese hombre que le irritaba tanto.

Después de haber arreglado algunos asuntos Sakura decidió visitar el hogar, que es más que un pequeño hospital, donde están los niños, pero ella lo prefería llamar hogar. Tomoyo también quiso acompañarla, pues tenía algunos días que no pasaba por allá, lo contrario de Sakura, que hacía lo necesario por pasar dos veces al día al menos.

La verdad es que no parecía para nada un hospital, más bien una casa de unas tres plantas, con un enorme jardín, y un hermoso arbusto en todo alrededor. Había conseguido el lugar porque una vez estaban en demolerla, pero ella compró el terreno, claro, hubo que hacerle muchas remodelaciones, pues la casa era muy antigua.

Sakura y su amiga entraron al lugar, en el primer piso se encontraron con algunas madres de los niños, con las cuales habló por unos minutos. Subieron al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de los niños y entraron a una de ellas.

-Hola pequeños-los saludó ella con una gran sonrisa, y fue a cada una de las camas para besarlos y abrazarlos.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto!-exclamaron al verla.

-¿Cómo se sienten hoy?-preguntó al tomar una silla para sentarse, y al hacerlo un pequeño de seis años, y ojos muy negros se acercó a ella, y extendió los brazos para que ella lo cargara.

-Bien-respondieron algunos.

-Les trajimos una pequeña sorpresa-dijo Tomoyo, y sacó de una bolsa pequeñas bolsitas de galletas-son ricas galletas hechas en casa.

-Si, mi amiga Tomoyo se las hizo con mucho cariño-les dijo Sakura, eso fue algo que hizo que le subieran los ánimos a los pequeños, ya que no siempre podían comer ese tipo de comida.

-Tengan, una para cada uno-y Tomoyo se las fue entregando.

-Mami, ¿y mi galleta?-dijo el pequeño que Sakura tenía entre sus piernas.

-No te apresures Yoon Soo, hay para todos-le dijo al besarlo en la mejilla, para luego atacarlo con cosquillas, y el niño no paraba de reír.

-Veo, que hay una pequeña repartición en la cual fui excluido-se escuchó una voz más en la habitación.

-Yue-al mencionar aquel nombre Sakura sonrió, y fue hasta donde él, aún con Yoon Soo en sus brazos, Yue le saludó con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Yue Tsukishiro, tenía un especial cariño hacía él, lo conocía desde pequeña, incluso en aquellos tiempo creyó haber sentido algo por él, pero no era más que cariño, no sabía por qué, pero estando a su lado, se sentía segura y tranquila. Era un hombre alto, mayor que ella, unos seis años, a sus 33 años ya era todo un doctor, era el doctor en jefe de Corazones Unidos, además de inteligente atractivo, sus ojos de un azul cristalino, y cabello grisáceo, lo cual le daba una madurez un tanto sexy.

-No me digas que viniste a espantar a los niños, monstruo-se escuchó otra voz detrás de Yue.

-Hermano-dijo un tanto molesta, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que la llamara de esa forma, es que su hermano Touya nunca madura. Ah…y el único defecto de Yue es ser el mejor amigo de su hermano. Su hermano también era doctoro y trabajaba con ellos, aunque los dos tenían otros trabajos en más hospitales.

-Sakura, sabes que los niños no pueden comer tantos dulces, deben llevar una dieta exacta, están recibiendo quimioterapia-le dijo su hermano.

-Una vez no hace daño-le dijo ella al ver como todos estaban felices con aquel regalo.

-Esta bien, hay que dejarlo así-decía Yue-pero que no se repita, al menos no tan seguido-dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces terminaré de repartir estas en las demás habitaciones-dijo Tomoyo-con permiso caballeros.

-Yo te sigo en un momento-le dijo Sakura-Yoon Soo, ve a jugar con los demás.

-Mami, no…quiero quedarme contigo-dijo con ojos tristes.

-Es que quiero hablar algo con los doctores, hazle caso a mami-Sakura lo bajó de sus brazos, y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero, y dejando la sonrisa a un lado dijo sin rodeos-¿Han encontrado algún donante?

-Aún, debes entender Sakura que son muchos los que esperan una donación de médula ósea-decía Yue-aquí mismo tenemos unos 20 niños que necesitan la donación.

-Además, no es tan fácil encontrar a alguien que sea compatible-agregó Touya-así que quiero que entiendas…

-No Touya, no me hables como lo harías con una madre de uno de tus pacientes, soy tu hermana-le reclamó esta.

-Entonces no hablaré como si fueras su madre, porque no lo eres-respondió.

-Como si lo fuera, Yoon Soo no tiene a nadie más en esta vida que a mí, y haré todo lo que sea por él.

-Tranquilos, nada resolverán peleando, pero quiero que entiendas, que esto toma tiempo hay miles de niños y niñas que sufren de leucemia y que esperan por un donante, Yoon Soo ya está en la lista de espera ahora solo hay que esperar-dijo Yue para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Está bien-dijo ella-Yoon Soo, ven, acompáñame a ver a los demás.

El niño dejó de inmediato lo que hacía para correr en brazos de su madre.

-Nos vemos después, saludos a Kaho, Touya.

&&&&&

Había sido un día agotador, y lo único que quería era recostarse en su cama y dormir, estaba tan cansada, pero más mentalmente, pues a pesar de todo lo que hizo, no dejaba de pensar en ese tal "señor" Li, y lo que le esperaba.

Muchas veces cuando estamos pasando tiempo con amigas, novio o novia, disfrutando, haciendo cosas que nos gustan, el tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y a veces deseamos detener el tiempo para que dure más, y como el mundo es tan irónico, el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido cuando no queremos que llegue.

_-¿Y qué vas a usar?-_le preguntó su amiga, con quien hablaba por teléfono, una hora y media antes de encontrarse con aquel sujeto.

-No me interesa arreglarme par él-dijo Sakura, cansada de que su amiga quisiera que algo más pasara entre ella y el "señor" Li.

-_Apuesto que estás buscando entre tu closet alguna ropa_-dijo Tomoyo divertida-y que _ya te has probado uno que otro conjunto._

-Pues para tu desdicha no es así-se defendió. ¡Diablos!, pensó Sakura, ¿por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien? La verdad es que ya se había probado la mitad de su closet, y en su cama algunas de las ropas que más o menos había considerado ponerse.

-_Claro que lo estás haciendo, todas somos así, aunque no nos guste el hombre, queremos vernos grandiosas ante ellos, para que vean lo que se pierden_-comentó como si estuviera diciendo uno de los mayores secretos de la vida.

-Te dejo que se me está siendo tarde-le dijo Sakura.

-_Ahhh….quieres llegar a tiempo para causarle una buena impresión_-dijo con picardía.

-No, es solo que mientras más pronto comienza más pronto terminara todo esto, adiós Tomoyo.

-_Hazlo esperar unos minutos, será más interesante._

-Adiós.-y colgó.

Decidió que no perdería más tiempo en tonterías, así que se dio un refrescante baño de agua fría para calmarse un poco. Eligió lo primero que vio para ponerse, al menos eso quería hacerle creer a su conciencia, pues tardó incluso unos quince minutos arreglándose el cabello, y prefirió llevarlo en una cola alta.

-Disfruta la noche querida-le dijo su madre antes de irse, le había dicho que saldría con alguien, lo cual le emocionó tanto que no se preocupó por preguntarle con quien y como era, solo le dijo…

_-Ya a mi hasta me agrada, pero me cuentas cuando regrese, no importa si es al otro día._

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta porque Tomoyo y su madre se llevaban tan bien, incluso se preguntaba sino era Tomoyo la verdadera hija de Nadeshiko.

Llegó a Saiko unos diez minutos antes, y no sabía por qué al haber pasado quince minutos aún no había entrado al restaurante, debes de estar metida en el carro.

-Esto es una estupidez-dijo mientras aseguraba el auto, salió de el y entró al restaurante.

Le encantaba aquel lugar, no era algo lujoso, pero era un excelente lugar para pasarla bien, el ambiente era muy cómodo, con aquel estilo muy tradicional, los globos en rojo con escrituras y una luz dentro de ellos no faltaron en la entrada, las mesas bajas, y los cojines para sentarse, se sentía acogedora en aquel sitio, pero hizo una mueca de desprecio al ver a Shaoran en una de las mesa del fondo.

Fue inevitable pensar lo sexy que se veía vestido de esa manera tan informal, llevaba puesto una camisa color marfil, remangada hasta los codos, y unos pantalones negros, sintió su mirada sobre ella de inmediato, y caminó hacía él, no sin antes tropezar con uno de los cojines, y como siempre todo lo que ella hacía a él le causaba risa.

Shaoran se puso de pie para saludarla y para admirarla mejor, seguía pensando que lo que más le gusta era la naturalidad de ella, y se veía fresca y hermosa en aquel vestido lila hasta la rodilla, ajustado en la cintura, pero desde las caderas tenía mucho vuelo, y un lindo escote en V, muy sencillo, algo peculiar en ella, y con aquella cola se veía más alta. Posó sus ojos en los de ella, poniéndola algo nerviosa, pues no dejaba de verla. Él se acercó más para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, pero ella estropeó su plan al hacer una simple reverencia.

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad conmigo?-le reprochó.

-No creo que haya alguna razón para que usted me trate con tanta informalidad, "señor" Li-dijo enfatizándose en "señor".

-Tranquila, podrías congelar todo Kyoto con tu frialdad-le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Solo si es con usted, señor Li-dio un paso atrás para alejarse.

-Entonces eso me hace un hombre especial-dijo al intentar tomarla por la cintura, pero ella dio un paso más hacía atrás, y eso hizo que tropezara con la mesa vacía que estaba detrás de ella, casi cae, y gimió al creer que así sería.

Pero terminó en brazos de su enemigo, el la tomó del brazo y la trajo hacía sí, acercándola a su cuerpo, tanto que ella sintió la respiración de él en su rostro, y aquello "sin querer" la hizo estremecer, él la miraba directamente a los ojos, y examinó cada detalle de su rostro, cada línea, y como sus labios se movían levemente queriendo de seguro soltar alguna maldición o insulto hacía él, y al ver que no hacían nada más, prefirió silenciarlos antes que fuera tarde.

La respiración se le detuvo por un momento, creyó que moriría ahí, al sentirlo tan cerca, quería olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos, y aprovechar ese momento, pues quizás nunca más lo tendría, así que por eso, aunque quiso gritarle e insultarlo, prefirió callar, y su corazón se detuvo al ver como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos, y volvió a latir en el momento que los sintió sobre los suyos.

Eran suaves, y era tan delicado que pensó que no tendría fuerzas para estar de pie, así que entrelazó sus brazos entre su cuello, y él al sentir aquel gesto la acercó más a su cuerpo para sentirla. Supo que ya no podría darle marcha atrás a todo esto, quería esa mujer para él, y no había nada que él no consiguiera. Separó sus labios, solo un poco, solo para mirarla y encontrar lo que buscaba en aquellos ojos. Los besó otra vez, y otra vez, era como un vicio, del cual nunca podría salir.

Esta vez fue ella quien se separó, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, se sentía avergonzada, y más cuando se dio cuenta que muchos la miraban, se tapó los labios con los dedos, y aún sentía la presencia de los de él.

Él la observaba, como siempre, sonriéndole, le encantaba esa timidez, aquella sencillez en ella, y más al ver como se sonrojaba por aquel simple beso. La tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el cojín, el hizo lo mismo, sentándose frente a ella.

-Llegaste algo atrasada, ¿pasó algo?-preguntó Shaoran como si todo lo que pasó fuera algo normal.

-No encontraba donde estacionarme-respondió la esmeralda, sintiéndose incomoda por la situación, y a penas la noche empezaba.

Nota de la escritora:

Si, aún sigo aquí, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Nos vemos pronto

PD: Para aquellos que esperan el último capítulo de "No me olvides" mil disculpas, les prometo que lo tendrán pronto, lo tengo escrito desde hace tiempo, pero quiero cambiarle algunas cosas pues me siento un tanto insegura con el fin.

Bueno, cuídense…y gracias por leerme.


	2. ¿Cita ó extorsión?

**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos (si lo fuera no perdería mi tiempo escribiendo esto, ya que ganara suficiente dinero), son de CLAMP, yo solo hago esto por diversión y por ustedes.**

**Capítulo No.2**

**¿Cita ó extorsión?**

No se había sentido tan avergonzada durante toda su vida, algunos de los presentes la seguían mirando, seguido de una risitas, quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar y esconderse debajo de las sabanas de su cama. Su situación era muy diferente a la de Shaoran, él seguía mostrando una normalidad sorprendente, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días y ya aquello le resultaba natural, y no ponía en duda que podría ser así al recordar lo miserable que podría resultar aquel hombre. En ese momento se reprochaba así misma lo que había hecho, ¿cómo pudo haberle gustado ese beso?

"_Espera… ¿gustarme? Nunca, fue una pequeña debilidad, más nada, últimamente estoy algo vulnerable" _pensaba la esmeralda, intentando darle alguna explicación a su actitud, sin poder aceptar que simplemente había actuado porque de igual manera ella también lo deseaba.

-¿Sigues aquí?-preguntó Shaoran y de esa manera sacándola de su trance.

-¿Eh?...yo… ¿dijiste algo?-titubeó

-Dime al menos que te he dejado tan perturbada con aquel beso que aún sigues pensando en el-ese era el problema, que no podía sacárselo de la mente, pero tampoco le dejaría saber que esa era la razón del por qué se comportaba así, sería como decirle su punto débil a su enemigo, y no lo permitiría, ella no perdería en este juego.

-¿Llamas beso a lo que pasó hace unos minutos?-dijo con tono suspicaz-por favor señor Li, tendrá que aprender nuevos métodos para intentar impresionarme.

Shaoran la observó con cautela al mismo tiempo que sonreía, esta mujer era totalmente diferente a las con que suele salir, con tan solo una sonrisa y algunas palabras suaves al oído ya conseguía lo que buscaba, pero con ella era completamente diferente, lo supo desde el primer instante que la vio, que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero al menos sería divertido.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo inició todo esto sobre Corazones Unidos?-aquello la realmente la había sorprendido, pues él no había contraatacado a lo que ella dijo, no esperaba aquel golpe bajo, que de cierta manera la desconcertó un poco.-tengo interés en saber-agregó al ver que ella no contestaba.

-Simplemente un día amanecí con ella en la cabeza-dijo, tratando de evitar ciertos sucesos-de pequeña conocí algunas personas que sufrieron de cáncer, y al concurrir los años sentí la necesidad de conocer más sobre esas personas, de entenderlos, de alguna manera…fue como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia…y…-perdió la voz, era normal cuando ciertas imágenes llegaban a su mente, como pasaba ahora, trató de controlarse y respiró hondo, él seguía en silencio, no quería esforzarla a decir algo que no quisiera, así que espero a que ella continuara-…disculpa, bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo-decía al limpiarse la nariz con una servilleta-sentí la necesidad de hacer algo, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que decidí crear la fundación de Corazones Unidos.

-Me pareces una mujer impresionante, haber llegado hasta donde estás por ti sola…es increíble-Sakura seguía pensando que estos comentarios por parte de él no eran más que un truco, sabía que en cualquier segundo diría algún comentario irritante, del cual ella estaba preparada, mientras tanto ella seguiría su juego.

-Gracias…pero si le parece tan impresionante, ¿por qué no simplemente firmó los papeles y ya?-le reprochó.

-Porque sino, no la tendría aquí esta noche-decía al levantar su vaso de agua y tomar un trago-que por cierto, está preciosa-hizo una seña con la mano, y en seguida un mesero se acercó a su mesa-mejor ordenamos ahora.

-Mientras más pronto termine mejor-comentó sin preocuparle que él la escuchara.

-Yo querré un plato de ramen, junto con un servicio de norimaki-le pidió al mesero, ignorando el comentario de la esmeralda.

-¿Y usted señorita?-dijo dirigiéndose hacía Sakura.

-Mmm…quiero okonomiaki, ¿podrían agregarle un servicio de curry con arroz y verduras?-pidió la esmeralda.

-Por supuesto, ¿algo en especial para tomar?

-Del mejor sake que tengan-ordenó Shaoran. El mesero hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse. No hablaron mucho mientras esperaban por servicio, la guerra silenciosa que llevaban debatiendo le era suficiente para ambos, para ella, para dejarle en claro que si era necesario sacar sus garras lo iba a hacer si intentaba nuevamente "propasarse", y él….bueno él solo se divertía con todo lo que pasaba.

-Aquí tienen-dijo el mesero al romper el hielo.

Sakura observó la deliciosa comida que tenía frente suyo, aspiró el calido aroma que desprendía estas, al menos algo sería bueno esta noche. Sin palabras ambos comenzaron a cenar, y Sakura disfrutaba cada bocado. Levantó con cautela la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta que lo miraba, a decir verdad, se le veía exquisito al comer sin todos esas ceremonias, como si estuviera siendo simplemente una persona más, nadie podría decir que era el presidente de una de las compañías más prestigiosas del país, se veía….

-Encantador-pensó que lo había dicho en su mente, pero al ver como este la miró de repente, supo que había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó.

-Eh…dije…-tomó entre los palillos un poco de arroz con verduras y se lo llevó a la boca, para luego tomar otro poco de su okonomiaki y llevarse igual a la boca, y con ella llena continuó diciendo-deli…cio..so, mu…y bu..eno.

Shaoran la miró algo extrañado, incluso olvidándose de sus modales le parecía linda. Y se detuvo unos segundos para mirarla detenidamente al rostro, ella que aún seguía tratando de masticar todo lo que se había llevado a la boca, se sintió incomoda al ver que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué?-dijo con los buches aún llenos de comida. Entonces él extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de ella, Sakura rechazó el tacto, pero él se acercó más…

-Tranquila…-decía al tocarle en la mejilla-tienes algunos granos de arroz-terminó diciendo, al retirar los granitos de arroz de la comisura del labio de Sakura.

Aunque sus manos se veían grandes y fuertes, eran suaves al tacto, al sentir su caricia la estremeció un poco, pero solo un poco….al menos eso era lo que quería hacerle creer a su conciencia. Cuando se dio cuenta que solo la tocaba para quitarle restos de comida de la cara se espantó, pensando que quizás tenía un mayor desastre encima. Quiso terminar pronto su bocado, así que tragó de una sola vez, un error más, porque de inmediato sintió que se le atragantaba y empezó a toser.

De inmediato Shaoran se sentó a su lado y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara un poco, él cordialmente le brindó un vaso de agua para ella, del cual Sakura tomó. Cuando se calmó, Shaoran volvió a su asiento. Ella se sentía tan avergonzada, todo le estaba saliendo mal, y no dejaba los nervios aún lado, sino todo lo contrario, estos incrementaban cada vez más. El pecho le dolía un poco por haber tosido tanto, así que prefirió ir al baño antes de continuar con la cena.

-Disculpa…iré al…-decía al levantarse-iré…al-y seguía señalando hacía un lugar especifico con el dedo índice pero no lograba terminar la oración.

-¿Al tocador?-respondió Shaoran como si estuviera diciendo la respuesta ganadora de un concurso.

-Eh…si-Sakura se retiró aún más apenada. Al entrar buscó entre su bolso un pañuelo, el cual humedeció con agua de la llave para así pasárselo por el cuello.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura?-se preguntó así misma al mirarse al espejo-Tu puedes hacer esto, así que tranquila-respiró hondo y decidió que era tiempo de volver a su puesto de batalla.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó al verla llegar, y ella respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?

-No volvamos con lo mismo, es solo que estoy…-trató de explicarle.

-Hagamos una cosa-le interrumpió-olvidemos por un momento que soy el presidente de MBC y que tu eres la fundadora de Corazones Unidos…está noche simplemente seré Shaoran, un hombre como cualquier otro que está muy interesado por la mujer que tiene en frente y la cual está deseoso de conocer.

Lo pensó por un instante, quizás no fuera tan mala idea, y así ella no se preocuparía tanto y se relajaría un poco más. Además solo era por está noche, después él haría la transferencia y no tendría que verlo nunca más si su buena suerte se lo permitía.

-Está bien…-aceptó, y sintió un vacío en el estomago al ver como le sonreía.

-Hagamos esto interesante-dijo Shaoran-película favorita a la cuenta de tres…1, 2,3…

-La ventana secreta-respondieron al mismo tiempo, ella río un poco, no podía creer que tuviera algo en común con ese sujeto.

-Bien…entonces-comenzó a pensar Sakura y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de buscar alguna pregunta que hacer, él miró aquel gesto, que aún siendo tan inocente le hicieron pensar tantas cosas a la vez, pues lo consideraba muy sensual, ella había provocado esto en él y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello-tu mayor temor-dijo al fin la esmeralda.

-La muerte-respondió Shaoran, a la esmeralda le sorprendió un poco su respuesta.

-¿En serio? Es algo por lo que todos pasaremos algún día, es lo único seguro que uno tiene-comentó Sakura.

-No creo que sea un tema algo apropiado para una primera cita-le dijo Shaoran al antes de tomar un poco del sake que se había servido, para luego servirle un poco a la esmeralda.

-¿Primera cita?-preguntó riendo-más bien "única" cita, aunque yo no le llamaría así.

-¿Y cómo entonces?-se interesó en saber.

-Más bien sería extorsión-respondió al mirarlo a los ojos, otro error que cometió al hacerlo.

-Aún así no es apropiado para nuestra primera extorsión, pero dime a ver, ¿a qué le temes?-Sakura observó como esos profundos ojos ámbares la miraban.

-A parte de algún insecto o roedor….creo que a más nada…

-¿Nada? Todos le tememos a algo-comentó Shaoran.

-Quizás sea la excepción…cuéntame algo-dijo Sakura intentando cambiar el tema-¿siempre fuiste así con las mujeres? ¿A todas le dices que firmarás algún contrato con ellas, para luego decirles que sino salen contigo no la harás?

-No, no con todas, tu fuiste la primera…eso te da derecho a sentirte algo especial-le respondió y le guiñó un ojo de manera pícara, y le fue inevitable reír, no sabía si reía por la manera en que lo había dicho, o solo por la mala suerte que había tenido en ser esa persona "especial".- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue tu última relación?-preguntó repentinamente.

-Eh…-al pensarlo se daba cuenta de que Tomoyo tenía toda la razón, no se dedicaba suficiente tiempo para sí misma, para salir y divertirse, pues su última relación había sido hace tres años, y la cual solo duró unos tres meses.-hace tres meses-respondió, no había dicho ninguna mentira, solo había cambiado años por meses, no quería verse como una inexperta o algo por el estilo frente a ese don Juan.- ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Mi última relación seria fue hace unos dos años, estuve comprometido-aquello le había caído de sorpresa, ¿existen mujeres tan ciegas como para querer casarse con un sujeto como este?

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Ella se dio cuenta a última hora del gran error que iba a hacer?-le preguntó en son de broma.

-No…-respondió con un serio semblante en el rostro-ella murió tres días antes de la boda-terminó diciendo.

Sakura no podía creer la metida de pata que había hecho, y al mirarlo tan serio por primera vez, y con aquella mirada nostálgica hizo que se sintiera la peor mujer del mundo.

-Lo siento…yo…-trató de disculparse pero no sabía que más decir-no quise…la verdad es que…

-¡Caíste!-dijo Shaoran riendo a todo pulmón, la verdad es que la hizo caer en su broma-merezco un oscar ¿no lo crees?-y continuó riendo.

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así? Me hiciste sentir….-pero no pudo continuar hablando, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que no la viera llorar.

-Sakura, yo solo bromeaba, lo siento si te hice sentir mal-dijo arrepentido, intentó apartar sus manos de su rostro para mirarla a la cara, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Es que….-intentaba decir-mi hermano murió cuando iba camino a su boda-dijo aún llorando.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado para consolarla, e hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, ¿qué había hecho?

-Tranquila… ¿si?

-Te engañé-dijo al levantar el rostro y riéndose-ahora ¿quién merece el oscar?-dijo riendo, pero fue en ese momento que se percató que Shaoran estaba sentado a su lado abrazándola, muy cerca de su cuerpo, y solo sintió como una corriente de electricidad iba desde sus pies hasta todo su cuerpo-ya puedes….-decía al intentar apartarse.

-No, aún no…este será tu castigo-dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Nos están viendo, por favor…-intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitía.

-¿Y qué? Que se acostumbren…además solo lo haré cuando yo crea que te haya perdonado…a menos que…-dijo con una sonrisa matadora y al mirarla a los ojos.

-¿A menos qué?-quiso saber. Sus rostros estaban muy cercas, tanto que él sentía la respiración agitada de Sakura contra el suyo. Bajó un poco más el rostro, y si hacía cualquier otro movimiento sus labios se rozarían, pero el no quería solamente un roce…

Entonces hizo lo que su mente y su cuerpo le exigían, la besó, y sus labios eran exquisitos, los hacía suyo con cada roce, con cada tacto, mordió levemente su labio inferior, y al percibir que ella no hacía nada para apartarlo, sonrió por dentro. Se apartó lentamente, pero aún sus labios seguían muy cerca.

-Ya estás perdonada-le susurró.

Su corazón latía con prisa, pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría, y esa mirada que él le daba no era de gran ayuda, y con un movimiento brusco hizo que este se apartara de ella.

-¿Quieres pedir un postro?-le preguntó Shaoran, y este llamó al mesero. Sakura palmó sus mejilla, pues las sentía arder, estaba ruborizada.

Disidió no comentar nada sobre este nuevo incidente, pues sabía muy bien que ella saldría perdiendo, ya que no hizo nada para apartarlo, sino que cedió completamente, y eso le molestaba aún más, no podía creer lo débil que era, o quizás es que tenía tanto tiempo sin estar con un hombre que se comportaba de esta manera.

Terminaron su postre en silencio, y continuaron hablando por un rato más, casi ni lo podía ver a los ojos, así que evitaba lo más posible algún contacto visual. A veces sus dedos se rozaban por error por encima de la mesa, y ella apartaba en seguida su mano, y cuando él al fin pidió la cuenta se sintió aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de sus hombros. Ya todo había terminado, y podría irse a casa tranquila.

-Te acompañaré hasta el auto-le dijo al tiempo que salían.

-No es necesario-le contestó, tratando de evitar de estar a solas en cualquier lugar con él.

-Sino lo hago, no podré dormir está noche-Shaoran la empujó suavemente para que ella lo guiara hasta donde estaba el auto.

Fueron hasta el estacionamiento, él caminaba a su lado, muy cerca de ella.

-Aquí está-dijo al llegar. Buscó entre su bolsa la llave del auto y al encontrarla le dio la espalda a Shaoran para así abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo Shaoran la tomó por la cintura e hizo que esta quedara frente a él, ella gimió por aquel acto tan repentino, y dio un paso hacía atrás, quedando muy pegada al auto, y él sin quitarle la mano de la cintura dio un paso hacía delante.

Ya no le importaba nada, si hacía esto por la fundación o por ella misma, no le importaba nada, solo lo que sentía al estar con él, así que esta vez iba a ceder completamente a aquel beso que sus labios deseaban. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que él diera el primer paso.

Él la miró divertido, al verla cerrar los ojos, eso era buena señal para él, y sonrió con malicia. Dio un paso hacía atrás, y al ella sentir que se alejaba abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-Que tenga buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto-se despidió haciendo una simple reverencia. Le dio la espalda y se alejó, para solo alzar su mano aún sin voltear y decir adiós con ella.

Eso la había dejado desconcertada, después de todo lo que pasó solamente se despide con un "buenas noches" y una reverencia, no podía creerlo, estaba actuando como ella quería que lo hiciera desde un principio, pero que ahora ya no le importaba tanta formalidad entre ellos. Se sentía algo molesta, pero no tanto, así que entró al auto y condujo hasta llegar a su casa.

-Ah…aún levantada mamá-le dijo al verla sentada en el sofá, Nadeshiko miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, para luego mirar a su hija.

-Ya….llegaste, solo son las once…-dijo algo desanimada-es que creí que…

-¡Mamá! Por favor-le reclamó su hija-es suficiente ¿sí?

-Ven-le dijo, al hacerle señas para que se sentara junto con ella en el sofá, y al sentarse a su lado, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su madre.- ¿Sabes que te quiero?

-Madre…-ella rió antes de contestar-lo sé, igual yo-le dijo al acurrucarse entre los brazos de Nadeshiko, que a pesar de ser a veces algo molesta, la adoraba.

-Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, que encuentres un hombre bueno, que te ame y te aprecie tal como eres-le decía todo esto mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de Sakura, como siempre solía hacer.- así que dime…¿qué tal aquel sujeto? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? Sha…

-Shaoran, Li Shaoran…-dijo sin dejar de pensar en él, de cómo la había hecho sentir toda la noche.

-Dime, ¿es atractivo? ¿Te besó?-comenzó a preguntar con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Ma…! ¿Hablamos mañana, si? Estoy algo cansada-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y antes de subir la escalera vio a su padre salir de la cocina llevando dos tazas de chocolate caliente, la cual una de ella se la extendió a su esposa para luego besarle con ternura en los labios.- Buenas noche papá-le dijo, y observó por un instante aquel cuadro tan peculiar, se preguntaba así misma si alguna vez encontraría a alguien con quien podría tomar chocolate caliente por las noches antes de dormir, y hablar simplemente de nada.

Sin saber por qué se sintió algo triste, al pensar que quizás no pudiera alcanzar tal felicidad, o conocer el verdadero significado de aquella palabra tan simple, pero a la vez complicada.

-¿Amor?-se preguntó mientras se alistaba para dormirse-si…he amado-se dijo así misma-tonta Sakura, eres tan mentirosa contigo misma-dijo antes de echarse a la cama, y nuevamente aquel sujeto que la hacía estremecer con tanta facilidad y al mismo enojarla tanto apareció en su mente, lo dibujó instantáneamente que cerró sus ojos, y como queriendo sacárselo de la mente, escondió su rostro en la almohada-Uhhhhy….-se quejó-aunque, podría reconsiderarlo-decía al volver acomodarse para dormir.

&&&&&&

El departamento de Shaoran Li se encontraba en uno de los lugares más lujosos de Kyoto, y aunque esta sea una ciudad muy tradicional pudo encontrar este apartamento perfecto para él, con un estilo muy sofisticado y moderno, perfecto para un hombre soltero como él. Las paredes de color marfil, en ellas colgaban algunos cuadros. En el living room un amplió sofá de cuero negro, y un televisor frente a este, antes de la cocina un pequeño bar, al cual se dirigió para servirse un trago.

Seguía pensando en ella, no había dejado de hacerlo desde el primer día que la vio. Había algo especial en ella que lo enloquecía, que lo hacía actuar de manera irracional. Había disfrutado toda la noche viéndola tan nerviosa, siempre preparada para contraatacar a cualquier cosa que él dijera o hiciera, debe estar agotada por tanto esfuerzo.

-Eres mía….-dijo al tomar del trago que se había servido.

Caminaba hacía el balcón, el cual tenía una hermosa vista de la hermosa ciudad iluminada por las luces de la noche, cuando entonces se percató de que su contestadota marcaba un nuevo mensaje. No tenía idea de quien pudiera estar llamándolo un sábado por la noche, así que oprimió el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

"_Shaoran, soy yo Meiling ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos no? Pues pronto nos…"_

Pero no terminó de escuchar el mensaje, lo detuvo y lo borró de inmediato, no tenía mucho interés de saber de esa mujer.

&&&&&&

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los chicos que trabajaban junto con ella se mostraban muy entusiasmados por la donación que le había ofrecido la compañía MBC, pero aún así, ellos seguían aquel maratón que querían realizar con el objetivo de reunir dinero, quizás no se conseguiría una tan gran cantidad como la cual se le ofreció, pero ellos igual querían hacerla, y de eso estaba platicando Rika, una joven de unos veinte años, que solo había ingresado a Corazones Unidos como voluntaria a los dieciocho y aún seguía formando parte de aquella familia. Ella era muy carismática y siempre tenía ideas muy creativas para conseguir donaciones, se esforzaba mucho y al mismo tiempo estudiaba en la universidad, era una joven de caracteres joviales e inocentes, de cabellera castaña y ojos de igual color.

-Les explicaré-siguió diciendo Rika al tomar asiento quedando frente a Sakura, Tomoyo estaba a su lado pero de pie.-será un maratón el cual tendrá muchos concursos de destreza física, artísticas ¿por qué no? Y claro cada grupo se formará en pareja, al final de cada maratón se elegirán quienes pasarán a la ronda final, aún no he pensado muy bien que prueba podríamos hacer para el final, ya que quiero que sea un desafío. Y, cada persona que se integre al maratón ya sea para competir, como para vender dará una cantidad específica para la donación, y podemos integrar pequeñas empresas que quieran poner sus kioscos para vender también.

-Es muy interesante-comentó Tomoyo-y, ¿cuál sería el premio para la pareja ganadora?

-Un fin de semana en Casa de Campo en Osaka-respondió animada.

-¿En Casa de Campo?-preguntó Sakura incrédula-¿no crees que es demasiado? ¿No perderíamos más?

-No, es que…como ya tenía varios días planeando esto, me comuniqué con uno de los proveedores y esté ofreció dar el dinero que se usaría para el premio, y entonces pensé que las personas se animarían más si fuera un premio como este, y…el dinero que nos dio alcanza y sobra para un fin de semana en Casa de Campo-explicó, esperanzada que aceptaran su propuesta.

-Y…. ¿podemos nosotros participar?-preguntó Tomoyo ya imaginándose con el premio en sus manos, en Osaka con su adorado Eriol.

-Sería algo…injusto-decía Rika.

-Participaremos-decidió la amatista ya con aires de triunfadora.

-¡Tomoyo! Rika tiene razón sería injusto para los demás participante, ¿a eso te referías? ¿Cierto?-dijo dirigiéndose a Rika, la cual acertó.

-Es que imagina te amiga….-decía al tomarla por los hombros-Yo….junto con Eriol en la playa…

-No es buen ejemplo-le dijo-si tratas de convencerme.

-Bueno, podría hacer algunos reajustes y ver que condiciones se le pueden aplicar a las personas de la fundación para que puedan participar-agregó, tratando de terminar con la discusión.

-Está bien…-dijo complacida Tomoyo.

-Sakura…-le llamó Kenshi, uno de los tantos jóvenes voluntarios-acaban de llamar del banco, diciendo que se ha hecho la transferencia, que lo puedes chequear por Internet.

-¿Ya?-sintió una inexplicable alegría por dentro.

-Por cierto-dijo Tomoyo-aún no me has comentado nada sobre tu cita, no pensabas que te ibas a escapar de mi ¿o si?

-No paso nada interesante-dijo como sino importara el tema, pero llevando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Aja!-la sorprendió infragante-entonces… ¿Sigues pensando que es un mequetrefe? O ¿se ha convertido en el hombre sexy y atractivo que debe ser? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Hubo algo de acción?

-Por favor…dilo más alto, aún no te escucharon en República Dominica-dijo al dirigirse al computador e ingresó a su cuenta bancaria.

La sangre le hervía de la furia, no podía creer que pudo haber confiado en ese sujeto, y mucho menos que estaba cambiando de idea sobre él, no…era aún peor, un desgraciado sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos, que solo disfrutaba de las penas de los demás. ¿Quién diablos se pensaba que era? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? No estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, sino con los de sus niños, principalmente de Yoon Soo, y al pensar en él tomó su bolso y salió hecha una furia. No le dio tiempo a que Tomoyo le preguntara nada sobre lo que pasaba.

-¿Amor? Hola-decía Tomoyo por el auricular a la vez que miraba intrigada la pantalla del computador-creo que Sakura fue hacía MBC, tenemos un problema-le terminó diciendo a Eriol, quien no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que su novia le decía.

Al subir al auto se dirigió hacía las oficinas de MBC, esta vez le diría sus tres verdades, no podía creer que llegó a pensar que quizás existía la mínima posibilidad de tratar de confiar en aquel hombre, que estúpida fue al pensarlo. Al llegar, prefirió subir por las escaleras, no quería que ningún inconveniente fuera a suceder, esto no podía esperar, explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Está el…señor Li?-le preguntó a la secretaria tratando de lucir calmada, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo al pronunciar "señor".

-Si, pero se encuentra reunido con el vicepresidente del departamento de ventas, pero ¿tiene alguna cita?-le preguntó.

-No…creo que entonces lo esperaré…-dijo señalando la sala de espera-por aquí-y se dirigió hacía allá, pero cuando la secretaria se distrajo por un momento sin que ella se percatase entró repentinamente a la oficina de Shaoran.

No vio en que momento se había acercado tanto a él, ni le importo quien estaba sentado frente a él, solo reaccionó por la furia que llevaba dentro, le había bofeteado con toda su fuerza, tanta que pudo ver como sus dedos estaban marcados en su mejilla.

-Señor Li, disculpe-dijo su secretaria, quien había observado todo desde el umbral de la puerta-no me di cuenta cuando esta mujer entró, lo siento…por favor señorita debe salir.

Sakura hizo que esta mujer se alejara con tan solo mirarla, y ella dio un paso hacía cuando vio en aquellos ojos tal furia. La mano de Sakura aún temblaba y le dolía un poco.

-No es necesario-dijo él al pasarse la mano por mejilla-Yamazaki, me harías el favor de dejarme solo con ella.

-Claro-contestó él, y antes de salir colocó una mano en el hombro de Shaoran-tremenda mujer que te conseguiste ahora-la esmeralda escuchó aquel comentario, y el entendió inmediatamente que no debió decir tal cosa, así que salió junto con la secretaria del señor Li.

-¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto?-le gritó al tiempo que hubieron cerrado la puerta.

-No se de que hablas-decía Shaoran al tratar de acercarse a ella-vienes aquí a hacer un escándalo, al menos dime el por qué.

No podía creerlo, se quería hacer como el que no sabía nada, pero ya estaba cansada de su comportamiento, estaba harta de él.

-Eres un idiota Shaoran Li, pero tengo más furia conmigo-decía al señalarse así-no puedo creer…que tuve la estúpida idea de confiar en ti, no eres más que una escoria, no vales nada…no tienes sentimientos.

-Haber…clámate-decía-trata al menos de explicar….

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Quieres qué te explique el como te burlaste de mi? ¿Esto te hace sentir orgulloso?-le preguntó al mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Burlarte de los sentimientos de los demás te hace sentir orgullo? No dejaré-decía al acercarse más-que me manipules…no solo jugaste conmigo, sino con mis niños…con las esperanzas de sus padres-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero solo por la furia que sentía, y al hablar sus labios temblaban-¿ya te divertiste bastante, no? Esto lo pagas…-fue lo último que dijo, pero antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse, Shaoran la sujetó del antebrazo y la atrajo hacía si.-

¡Suéltame!

-Ya te escuché, y entiende mujer, no se de lo que me hablas-le dijo, y la sujetó más fuerte al sentir que está trataba de zafarse.

-Lo sabrás cuando estés frente a una corte-dijo, y ambos escucharon cuando tocaron la puerta, Shaoran la soltó, y se liso un poco el traje- Eriol…-dijo al verlo entrar.

-El señor dice que vino….por-trató de decir su secretaria, pero Shaoran le pidió nuevamente que saliera.

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el abogado se la señorita Kinomoto-le decía al apartar a Sakura de Shaoran, creía que en cualquier momento ella se le echaría encima.

-Si usted-dijo al mirar a Sakura-me explicaría lo que pasa, estaría muy agradecido.

Sakura se limitó a soltar un bufido.

-Con gusto, sepa que empezaremos con un juicio por incumplimiento de contrato-le respondió, ahora menos entendía lo que sucedía-podemos tratar de resolver las cosas entre nosotros, o sino será un placer para mi presentarlo ante un juicio y hundirlo-Eriol olvidaba su lado gentil muchas veces cuando se trataba de ejercer su carrera-aquí tiene mi tarjeta, puede decirle a su abogado que se comuniqué conmigo para saber su decisión…Sakura-dijo al señalarle la puerta-vamonos.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, y Shaoran se desplomó sobre su silla, y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-se preguntó así mismo, y entonces vio entrar a Yamazaki.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó.

-Ni yo mismo se…-Shaoran tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con su secretaria-por favor, dígale a Naoko que venga enseguida, y con los documentos del contrato para la fundación de Corazones Unidos.-dijo antes de colgar.

&&&&&&

-¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo primero?-le reprochaba Eriol al acompañarla hasta su auto.

-Estaba muy enfadada, no estaba pensado….solo…Uhhhhy-cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y luego se acarició la sien-estaba tan enfada…no entiendes lo que esto significaba para mi…-dijo, y las lagrimas al fin salieron de sus ojos.

-Claro que lo se-le decía al abrazarla-tranquila, ganaremos está.- ¿acaso no confías en el mejor abogado de Japón?-le preguntó con un tono un poco más divertido y arrogante, ella lo miró y sonrió.-creo que es tu celular-le dijo al escucharlo sonar.

-¿Aló?-dijo Sakura, y después de unos segundos sintió como su alma se llenaba de tristeza, y las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-le preguntó al verla llorar y tan pálida.

-Debo ir al hospital…-dijo nerviosa y después de haber colgado, comenzó a buscar con rapidez su llave entre su bolso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? No creo que sea conveniente que manejes.

-No es necesario-decía al entrar-adiós-se despidió, dejando a Eriol sin explicación.

A veces el mundo suele ser tan ilógico, y no comprendemos porque algunas cosas pasan de esa manera, y en muchas ocasiones pagamos justos por pecadores. Pero ¿por qué cosas tan terribles debe pasarle a una pequeña inocente? Tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor, una vida más es arrebatada de la tierra, pero ¿por qué a esos niños? ¿Qué han hecho para pasar por esto? Son solo pequeñas criaturas inocentes…con tanto amor que ofrecer, con tantos deseos de vivir. Algunos quizás nunca llegarán a dar su primer beso, ni se llegaran a graduar de la secundaria, y quizás nunca podrán cometer un error y a prender de ello.

Trató de tranquilizarse antes de llegar al hospital, debía ser fuerte, para sus padres, que deben estar destrozados. Se miró en el retrovisor y se secó las lágrimas, pero era imposible que estás dejaran de salir. Los niños que se encontraban en peor estado eran transferidos al hospital central de Kyoto, donde Yue también trabajaba.

La pequeña Sofy llevaba dos semanas ingresada en cuidados intensivos, solo tenía once años y sufría cáncer en el hígado. Aún la recordaba cuando se sentía con más fuerza y salía a jugar con los demás en el hogar, una rubia hermosa de ojos claros, siempre lloraba por la pérdida de su hermoso cabello.

_-Ya crecerá-le solía decir la esmeralda._

_-¿De verdad?-preguntaba la pequeña con una mirada llena de esperanza-pero es que no dejan de salirse-dijo en tono triste._

_-Verás que cuando termines tu tratamiento crecerá muy pronto, lo prometo.-y la pequeña sonreía, deseaba tener otra vez aquella larga cabellera que solía brillar con el sol._

Con el solo hecho de recordarlo quería llorar otra vez, pero al ver a Yue acompañado de otros doctores se acercó casi corriendo a él.

-¿Aún hay tiempo?-preguntó con voz ronca, y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

-El cáncer se había expandido a otras parte sus órganos, era demasiado grande…no pudimos hacer nada más.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?-preguntó al no verlos.

-Están sacando algunas cosas de la habitación, Sakura-dijo al sujetarla por los hombros-debes ser fuerte, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que uno de los….-pero no continuó al ver sus ojos verdes tan apagados-ellos necesitan a alguien que los consueles, no a alguien a quien consolar.

-El consuelo es mutuo…-dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

Aquella imagen de ver a la madre de Sofy recoger sus cosas, aún si dejar de llorar, y como su esposo lloraba en una esquina, ¿cómo esperaba Yue que se aguantara las lágrimas? Por los temblores de sus manos la señora dejo caer una de las muñecas favoritas de Sofy. Sakura se acercó y la levantó, para luego entregársela a la madre…

-Señorita Kinomoto…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarla y llorar sobre su hombro…-mi niña…mi niña se ha ido…-decía con mucho esfuerzo, pues el llanto no le permitía casi hablar, sentía que se ahogaba-se me ha ido….ahhhh ¿por qué? Ahyyy Dios ¿por qué?

Solo escuchó su llanto y el del padre, él cual seguía arrinconado, y pudo ver de reojo que sostenía una foto de la pequeña.

-Hay que ser fuerte…-dijo Sakura al apartarla un poco para limpiarle las lagrimas se sus mejillas-tiene que serlo…-y volvió a abrazarla.

La madre había decidido vestir a su hija, Sakura decidió ir con ella para no dejarla sola, ya que el marido tuvo que encargarse de comenzar a preparar el funeral.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-le preguntó, al ver como le flaquearon sus piernas al intentar colocarle el vestido, pero ella se rehusó, quería hacerlo sola.

-Ella lo deseaba tanto-dijo al acariciar la cabeza de su hija-nunca más le crecieron-y lloraba otra vez.

Sakura sentía un vacío en su alma, una tristeza enorme al ver a aquella mujer, quien seguía hablando y sonriéndole a su hija como si ella pudiera verla o escucharla.

-Deberías irte a casa ya-le decía Yue cuando la encontró en el pasillo esperando a que sacaran a la niña-has hecho más que suficiente.

-Siempre te has preocupado por mi -le dijo al sonreírle-por eso te quiero tanto, como un hermano mayor…

"_No quiero que me quieras, si es de esa manera" _pensó Yue al verla a los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que la había dejado de ver como una hermana, desde hacía algunos años guardaba para así solo aquel sentimiento que estaba deseoso de compartir con ella, pero nunca creyó que era el momento de confesarlo, siempre encontraba una excusa para no hacerlo, no era más que un cobarde.

-Ve a casa…-le dijo-vete ya…

Ella siguió su consejo, y al salir del hospital se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido, ya había anochecido por completo, y al mirar su reloj se percató que ya era medianoche. Odiaba los hospitales a esa hora, tan solitarios…

Llegó a casa, y se dio una ducha larga, permaneció en la bañera un buen rato, se vistió con un pijama de pantalón y blusa, y antes de dormir se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, los cuales ya dormían. No quiso despertarlos, así que cerraría la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Sakura?...-susurró su madre al incorporarse un poco. La esmeralda entró y fue hasta la cama de su madre.

-Te quiero-le dijo al besarla en la frente.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Nadeshiko extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Solo quise decírtelo…también te quiero papá-dijo antes de salir del cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Es solo, que haber visto a esa pareja le había removido muchos recuerdos, los cuales le era difícil recordar…porque más deseaba olvidarlos.

Entonces aquel sujeto bloqueó sus pensamientos, se cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en él, mañana sería un día muy largo…

**Continuará….**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Muy bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capitulo dos….terminó al algo triste, lo se…veremos si subimos un poco más los ánimos para estos chicos. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado con el contrato entre Sakura y Shaoran? Nuestro amigo Yue dice que ama a Sakura…esto está más interesante para mi **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Evisakura, Johanna-Iakri, Juchiz, I.z.e.r, Yohko Bennington, Eily Rojas-Black….**

**Y claro gracias por sus amenazas Miroky y Sonylee, me han motivado mucho y llenado de inspiración sus palabras llenas de amenaza y terror.**

**Gracias a todas por apoyarme en esta nueva historia. Será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que quizás esta algo "lento" pero les aseguro que en los siguiente será mejor.**


End file.
